Au détour d'un chemin
by TiaKin
Summary: C'est souvent au détour d'un chemin que l'on fait des rencontres. Cette nuit là, Zorro allait faire la rencontre de quelqu'un qu'il pensait connaître. OneShot, Yaoi EDIT


**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ T (pour l'alcool, la cigarette, les injures et les sujets on-ne-peut-plus-sérieux comme l'homosexualité)_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Tous les persos appartiennent au mangaka Eichiro Oda, donc ne sont pas à moi (sauf peut-être la mouette à la fin)_

_Les «…» sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps._

_

* * *

_

**Au détour d'un chemin…**

Journée normale sur le Vogue Merry.

_Cuisine:_

"Sandy, tu es vraiment doué pour réussir à faire des trucs pareils avec un simple couteau de cuisine, s'exclama Nami.

_-_Oh, tu me combles de ton admiration, Nami_-_chérie, répondit Sandy, crachant des cœurs de fumée. Mais pour un cuisinier de mon niveau, savoir manier un couteau est la chose à savoir faire.

_-_Je vois, dit Nami, sentant une grosse goutte lui couler dans le dos."

_Proue:_

"J'm'ennuie, dit Luffy, la mine déprimée."

Nico Robin leva un instant les yeux de son livre pour regarder son capitaine avec un sourire, puis replongea dans sa lecture.

_Poupe:_

«Un… deux… trois… quatre…, comptait Zorro, machinalement.»

_Mât:_

"Et c'est là que je me suis dressé face à l'armée de géants, et que je leur ai hurlé de s'arrêter sur le champ s'ils ne voulaient pas faire affaire au grrrand capitaine Pipo, racontait Pipo.

_-_SÉRIEUX, demanda le renne, les yeux remplis d'étoiles."

Pipo fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et se mit dans une pose totalement ridicule, acclamé par son ami.

OoO

Soir. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé autour de la table.

"Sandy, ton plat est tout bonnement savoureux, remarque Nami.

_-_Oh, Nami_-_chérie, commença Sandy, il y en aura toujours pour toi si… LUFFY, LAISSE CE PLAT. C'EST CELUI DE ROBIN_-_CHÉRIE, hurla le coq en remarquant que Luffy avait à moitié engloutit le plat de viande de bœuf sauté."

De l'autre côté de la table, Zorro se leva, ayant fini de manger, quand un pied vint s'écraser juste devant son assiette.

"Eh, face de gazon, dit Sandy, l'air menaçant. T'as pas fini tes légumes.

_-_Et alors?

_-_Finis_-_les!

_-_Ça va pas ou quoi? T'es pas ma mère, fit remarquer le sabreur.

_-_Heureusement.

_-_Qu'est_-_c't'insinues là?

_-_Que j'ai de la chance de pas être ta mère. La pauvre."

C'en était trop pour Zorro, qui sortit Wadô Ishimonji de son fourreau et de le pointer vivement vers la gorge du cuistot.

"Fait attention avec ton cure_-_dent, tu risques de blesser quelqu'un.

_-_J'espère bien.

_-_VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER VOUS DEUX?"

Deux poings volèrent, envoyant les deux hommes aux pieds d'une Nami fatiguée de leurs petites bagarres journalières.

"Vous en avez pas marre de toujours vous chercher des crosses? C'est vraiment fatigant à la longue."

Les deux adversaires se relevèrent, chacun pointant l'autre du doigt.

"C'est lui qu'a commencé, dirent_-_ils en chœur."

La veine de colère qu'avait Nami sur le front grossit. Elle ferma ses yeux, remontant son poing tremblant de rage vers son visage.

"Je ne vous demande pas de me dire QUI a commencé, dit Nami avec une voix faussement calme, MAIS D'ARRÊTER DE VOUS BATTRE CONTINUELLEMENT, finit_-_elle en frappant violemment pour la seconde fois le crâne des deux imbéciles, qui se retrouvèrent la tête plantée dans le sol de la cuisine."

La rouquine sortit de la cuisine en marmonnant un "Vais prendre l'air. M'énerve.".

OoO

Une fois nos deux amis réanimés par Chopper ("AAAH, MÉDECIN! _-_Mais c'est toi crétin!"), Nami revint, calmée. Le repas se termina tranquillement ("LUFFY, C'EST MA VIANDE!" "Tiens Chopper, un verre d'eau. Et t'étouffe pas la prochaine fois"), dans la bonne humeur.

OoO

Trois mots provenant de la bouche de la navigatrice firent se dresser tous les poils et cheveux des garçons.

"Tours de garde, dit_-_elle alors que Sandy faisait la vaisselle.

_-_Pas moi, dit immédiatement Luffy, j'ai déjà fait cette nuit.

_-_Je sens que ma maladie Je_-_ne_-_veux_-_pas_-_faire_-_de_-_tours_-_de_-_garde revient à la charge, fit Pipo en simulant l'évanouissement.

_-_J'ai des médicaments à préparer, ajouta Chopper.

_-_Zzzzzzzz!

_-_Je ne laisserais pas Nami_-_chérie et Robin_-_chérie le faire, s'exclama Sandy, tenant une casserole pleine de mousse à la main."

Nami jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

"Bien. Nous avons donc deux prétendants pour cette nuit.

_-_Deux, fit Sandy, les yeux (l'œil) écarquillés de surprise. Comment ça, deux?

_-_Ben, répondit la rousse avec un haussement d'épaules, toi et Zorro."

Un bruit de casserole tombant sur le sol réveilla le sabreur.

"QUOI? HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PASSE LA NUIT À VEILLER AVEC TÊTE DE MELON! NON, JE REFUSE!

_-_Hein? De quoi il parle l'autre excité?

_-_Des tours de gardes, répondit Pipo."

Le sabreur lança un regard vers le cuisinier, qui se plaignait à la navigatrice.

"C'est non, hors de question, je refuse."

Nami prit ses yeux les plus doux et fit rouler sa poitrine dans un mouvement d'épaules. Elle fixa Sandy de ses yeux de braises.

"Allez, fais_-_moi plaisir, mon petit Sandy, dit_-_elle sensuellement. Rien qu'une fois. Pour moi.

_-_TES DÉSIRS SONT DES ORDRES, NAMI_-_CHÉRIE!"

«Il s'est encore fait manipuler, le crétin, pensa Zorro en poussant un soupir.»

OoO

Nuit. Tout le monde dort sur le Vogue Merry, sauf deux hommes, veillant sur le bateau, l'un à la poupe et l'autre à la proue.

_Poupe:_

«Qu'elle est chiante cette rouquine. Toujours à profiter des autres, pensait Zorro.»

_Proue:_

«Que faire pendant c'te nuit de veille? La cuisine est propre, le pont de même. Y'a rien à faire, sauf… oui, bonne idée, pensa Sandy, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.»

_Poupe:_

"Zzzzzz!"

_Proue:_

«Rien n'est bien mieux qu'un verre de Monte Pulciano. Ah, quel arôme, quelle couleur, quel goût, subtile et doux à la fois. Quelle béatitude que de se retrouver seul face à soi_-_même.»

_Poupe:_

Snif, snif, snif.

Zorro ouvra les yeux.

«Ça sent l'alcool, et du bon.»

Il se leva et alla à la proue.

_Proue:_

«Aller, un second verre, juste pour le plaisir des sens, pensa Sandy en versant un peu du liquide rouge dans son verre.»

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et se mit à boire lentement le cru.

"Tu te saoules sans moi?"

Sandy avala de travers et se mit à tousser avec bruit. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il jeta un regard haineux vers le sabreur qui se tenait derrière lui.

"Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu approches, demanda_-_t_-_il avec colère. J'ai failli m'étouffer.

_-_C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas sur tes gardes."

L'escrimeur posa ses sabres contre la balustrade et empoigna la bouteille de rouge. Il se mit à en boire de longues goulées.

"EH OH. Ça se boit pas comme ça."

Zorro s'arrêta et lança un regard interrogatif au cuistot.

"Et comment ça se boit?

_-_Avec délicatesse, avec doigté. Il faut de la patience pour pouvoir goûter pleinement à tout se que t'offre un vin. Ce que tu bois habituellement ne vaut pas la peine d'être bu délicatement, mais ceci est un grand cru. Du Monte Pulciano. L'un des meilleurs vins au monde.

_-_Qu'a_-_t_-_il de si exceptionnel ce vin?

_-_Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toi qui es habitué à boire de l'alcool de bas étage ne peux pas capter la subtilité d'un bon vin."

Sandy porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu goutte après goutte le liquide alcoolisé.

"Je vois toujours pas pourquoi y faut le boire comme tu le fais."

Zorro souleva la bouteille vers ses lèvres.

"C'est pour capter tout les arômes du vin. Toi, tu bois le vin, moi, je le déguste.

_-_Où est la différence?

_-_Je bois pour mes sens. Tu bois pour boire.

_-_Comprends pas.

_-_Ça fait rien. C'est trop compliqué pour toi."

Les deux adversaires finirent chacun leur vin. Ils se jetèrent un regard en biais, puis sourirent.

«La nuit risque d'être longue.»

OoO

But du jeu. Laisser un dé et boire le nombre de verre indiqué par le dé (de un à trois). Le perdant du tour raconte quelque chose que l'autre veut savoir.

Dixième bouteille de finie. Sandy et Zorro ont fait exactement le même nombre de tours gagnants.

Sandy prit la dernière bouteille et la tendit vers son adversaire.

"Encore une?

_-_Plus soif.

_-_Tant pis."

Il but la moitié.

"En fait, j'ai encore soif.

_-_Raté, je l'ai finie.

_-_Connard.

_-_Je peux dire la même chose de toi."

Sandy posa la bouteille vide par terre. Il voulut se lever, mais ses jambes ne purent le porter. Il tituba un moment, puis tomba sur Zorro, qui était aussi ivre que lui.

"Dégage de mon ventre.

_-_Peux pas. Trop faible.

_-_Tu supportes pas l'alcool?

_-_Chuis pas habitué à en boire autant."

Zorro se mit à rire. Le rire cristallin tinta doucement aux oreilles de Sandy, qui s'enleva péniblement de Zorro et s'installa à ses côtés, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du sabreur.

"Tout tourne autour de moi, dit_-_il faiblement.

_-_Pareil pour moi.

_-_Cette dernière bouteille était la meilleure.

_-_J'ai raté quelque chose alors.

_-_Ouaip.

_-_Et merde."

Sandy tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, répandant dans l'air une odeur de tabac.

"Eteins ça!

_-_Pas question, tête de melon. Vais pas obéir à tes ordres."

Zorro porta la main vers la cigarette qui fumait à la bouche du cuistot, mais ce dernier la retira avant.

"Tu tu tut. Tu croyais que je t'avais pas vu?

_-_Éteins ça, répéta le sabreur."

Le cuistot tira sur sa cigarette, puis souffla la fumée au visage du sabreur.

"C'est vraiment dégueu' ton truc.

_-_C'est que t'es pas habitué."

Sandy présenta la cigarette au sabreur.

"Essaye un peu, voir comment tu te débrouilles."

Le sabreur prit la cigarette et la porta à sa bouche. Il tira dessus, puis commença à tousser.

"Putain, dit_-_il entre deux toussotements, c'est fort.

_-_Eh ouais, c'est pas pour les mauviettes, fit Sandy en reprenant son bien.

_-_Comment tu peux fumer ça?

_-_Chuis habitué depuis l'âge de onze ans."

Zorro ouvrit de gros yeux.

"Onze ans?

_-_Ouaip. C'était un vieux venu bouffer au Baratie qui m'avait donné ma première clope. J'ai réagi comme toi. Mais peu à peu, je me suis habitué au goût, et finalement, je suis devenu accro. Je peux pas me passer de ces clopes au goût si étrange.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'elles ont de si différent des autres?

_-_Le tabac provient de West Blue, d'une île spécialisée dans l'exportation de tabac. Il paraît que celui_-_ci pousse tout en haut des montagnes, sur un petit plateau escarpé accessible que par les airs. Il paraîtrait aussi que le cultivateur de se tabac est le détenteur d'un fruit du démon.

_-_Barge.

_-_Tu l'as dit."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux camarades de jeu.

"Eh, fit Sandy au bout d'un moment.

_-_Quoi?

_-_T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?"

Zorro fouilla dans sa mémoire.

"Ouaip. Ma mère.

_-_Je parle pas de petits baisers de rien du tout. Je parle de vrais baisers.

_-_Alors c'est non. Et toi?

_-_Non.

_-_Jamais?

_-_Jamais."

«Sandy, le séducteur de notre bateau, n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un de sa vie?»

"Et comment ça se fait?

_-_Personne n'a voulu.

_-_Les pauvres filles, je les comprends. Ça doit pas être drôle d'embrasser un cendrier froid.

_-_Qui te parle de filles?

_-_Hein?

_-_C'est pas des filles que j'ai voulu embrasser."

Zorro comprit immédiatement.

"Mais… et quand tu…

_-_Je simulais… pour pas paraître crétin.

_-_L'alcool te fait délirer.

_-_Je suis totalement salubre."

Zorro resta silencieux.

"Mais… comment ça se fait que?

_-_Chais pas. Frustration? Sans doute. Mais ça m'a prit jeune. Je crois que j'ai commencé peu après avoir survécu seul avec Zeff sur cette île, sans nourriture.

_-_Mais quand tu draguais…

_-_C'était plus pour me persuader qu'autre chose. Je me suis entraîné pendant des mois avant de réussir à faire comme je le fais maintenant."

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau.

"Et t'as jamais aimé quelqu'un?

_-_Si, une fois. Un serveur stagiaire venu sur le Baratie pendant quelques mois.

_-_Raconte.

_-_J'avais treize ans à cette époque. Il était pas plus âgé que moi. Il avait des cheveux pas plus longs que ceux de Luffy qu'il coiffait en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient profonds et noirs, et sa carrure sculptée par le travail. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient fluides et souples, et il maniait les plateaux avec brio. En un mot, il était beau."

oOo

Je faisais la plonge. Il est entré dans la cuisine, l'air furieux et un plateau dans la main.

"Eh toi, dit_-_il à un cuisinier. Ton dessert est dégueulasse et mal présenté. Je refuse de servir ça aux clients."

Ledit cuisinier se mit face à lui, les bras croisés.

"Qu'est_-_ce qui te permet de critiquer ma cuisine?

_-_L'avis du client.

_-_Écoute, sale gamin. T'es qu'un simple serveur, alors tu te la fermes et tu vas servir tes plats sans critiquer. On te paie pour bosser, pas pour penser."

À cet instant, Zeff entra dans la cuisine et botta le cuisinier, qui alla s'étaler sur son plan de travail.

"Ta gueule toi. Le p'tit a raison, tes desserts sont immangeables. Et toi, sale petit cornichon, s'adressa_-_t_-_il ensuite au serveur, il a raison. Qu'es_-_ce que t'as à critiquer ses desserts?"

Il l'envoya voler dans mes assiettes. Le serveur émergea de la mousse, ses cheveux mouillés collant à son visage. À ce moment, mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine, et mon corps se mit à chauffer subitement.

Il se sortit de l'évier et fit face à Zeff, qui se retourna.

"Retourne servir les clients."

Le vieux schnock sorti, Lupo, s'était son nom, jeta son plateau, qu'il avait gardé à la main, au sol, puis se mit à lui sauter dessus. Une fois sa colère terminée, il se tourna vers moi et tendit une main. Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

"Donne_-_moi la serviette derrière toi, me demanda_-_t_-_il avec neutralité."

Mon ego en prit un coup. Je lui passai la serviette et retourna à mes assiettes. La moitié était cassée.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous mangions tous notre pitance, Lupo arriva en retard, les joues rosies par le vent et la chemise ouverte.

"Où t'étais, petit cornichon?

_-_Ça me regarde."

Il alla se servir et s'installa à côté de moi. Pendant tout le repas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder son torse musclé. À chaque regard, je sentais mon corps s'enflammer.

"Eh, Sandy, qu'est_-_c'ki t'arrive? T'es tout rouge, fit un cuistot en rigolant. T'as vu une femme nue avant de venir manger?"

Tous les autres se mirent à rigoler, ce qui me fit rougir encore plus. Seul Lupo ne rigolait pas. Il me regardait simplement rougir.

"Tu sais, le rouge te va aussi bien que le bleu, me dit_-_il à cet instant."

C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à comprendre que je n'étais pas comme les autres. J'aimais les hommes.

oOo

"Et comment ça s'est terminé?"

Zorro s'était installé face à Sandy, dos à la balustrade.

"Il est parti. Il a trouvé un autre restau' où travailler. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

_-_Je vois. Et t'as plus jamais aimé quelqu'un depuis?

_-_Mmmh. Si, une fois, un homme qui ressemblait à Lupo.

_-_Qui c'est?

_-_Un homme fort, capable des pires choses pour ses amis, et de tuer les plus forts adversaires. Il est chiant, mais peut se montrer sympa une fois bourré.

_-_Je le connais?

_-_Ouaip.

«Quelqu'un que je connais. Qui ça peut être?»

"Et tu l'as revu depuis?

_-_Je le vois tous les jours."

«Hein? Tous les jours?»

"C'est qui, demanda Zorro avec appréhension.

_-_Je préfère pas te dire. Tu vas le lui dire.

_-_J'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer les secrets des autres.

_-_Même. Je te fais pas confiance.

_-_On verra bien.

_-_Si tu veux. Lève_-_toi!

-Pourquoi?

-C'est plus simple murmuré à l'oreille."

Zorro se leva et s'approcha du cuistot, qui s'était aussi mit debout.

"Vas_-_y. Je t'écoute."

Sandy approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Zorro, mais au lieu de murmurer quelque chose, il lui attrapa le lobe. Zorro voulut s'éloigner du cuistot, mais ce dernier lui avait passé la main derrière la nuque, l'empêchant de bouger.

Sandy commença à embrasser tendrement le cou du sabreur, puis remonta doucement vers le menton de ce dernier. Arrivé sur la bosse, Sandy éloigna ses lèvres de la peau tendre du visage de Zorro, qui affichait une mine partagée entre l'envie et le dégoût.

"Zorro, murmura doucement le blond, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du sabreur, qui ouvrit de grands yeux."

C'était d'abord un baiser simple, bouche contre bouche, puis Sandy se mit à fouiller avec sa langue, tentant d'ouvrir le portail des lèvres de Zorro. Ce dernier se laissa aller et entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à Sandy d'entrer. Le goût de l'alcool et des cigarettes envahit la bouche du sabreur.

Le baiser devint plus profond. Le ballet des langues enivra les deux hommes, qui tombèrent à genoux, face à face.

Les bouches se séparèrent. Chacun murmura le prénom de l'autre dans un souffle d'envie. Les mains du cuistot s'aventurèrent sous le T_-_shirt du sabreur, qui commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Cette dernière glissa à terre, suivie rapidement par le T_-_shirt blanc.

OoO

Tôt le matin. Le soleil se levait. Deux corps inanimés sont étalés sur la proue, l'un, nu comme un verre, recouvert par une veste, et l'autre, habillé de son pantalon remis pendant la nuit.

Sandy se fit réveiller par une mouette venue sur le pont afin d'espérer y trouver quelque chose de mangeable. Il se redressa, faisant s'envoler l'oiseau. Le blond lança un regard autour de lui, puis porta à son crâne douloureux des mains froides.

"Oh mon dieu, quelle nuit.

_-_Mmmmh? Déjà le matin, fit la voix familière du sabreur. Oh putain, ma tête."

Zorro serra sa tête entre ses deux mains. Sandy se leva, mais une douleur le fit se courber en avant une fois debout.

"Oh putain! J'ai trop mal au cul.

_-_Tu t'es pris un balai dans le cul?"

Les souvenirs de la nuit passée revinrent aussitôt dans l'esprit des deux hommes, qui rougirent vivement, détournant le regard.

Zorro se leva et prit son T_-_shirt traînant à terre. Sandy se rhabilla et s'alluma une cigarette.

"Il ne s'est rien passé, dit_-_il, tournant le dos au sabreur.

_-_Rien, approuva Zorro.

_-_C'est dû à l'alcool.

_-_Parfaitement.

_-_Rien de tout cela ne doit être su par les autres.

_-_Oh que non. Ils en seraient que trop contents.

_-_Tout à fait.

_-_Motus et bouche cousue, blondinet.

_-_C'est ok, géant vert."

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis le cuisinier se dirigea vers le milieu du bateau.

"SANDY, résonna la voix tonitruante de Nami.

_-_Oh, Nami_-_chérie, cria le cuistot amouraché, je suis ici, mon amour!

_-_Luffy meurt de faim.

_-_J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIM! SANDY, fit la voix du capitaine."

OoO

«Il ne s'est rien passé.»

OoO

«Jamais cela n'arrivera. J'ai bien fait d'en profiter.»

"Sandy! A boire!

_-_T'as qu'à aller te servir, tête d'algues.

_-_COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ, FACE DE BANANE?

_-_TU L'AS TRÈS BIEN ENTENDU!"

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent dessus et commencèrent une bagarre fulgurante sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis et la mine exaspérée de Nami, qui poussa un soupir bruyant avant de se lever et d'assommer les deux crétins d'un coup de poing chacun.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hein? Que vois-je? Est-ce bien là le mot FIN que j'ai mis ici? °saute de joie partout dans la pièce° ENFIN, J'AI MIS LE MOT FIN À UNE HISTOIRE. Bah oui, j'ai toujours commencé des histoires que j'arrive jamais à finir (mais je le promets, je vais mettre une deuxième fois ce mot à la fin d'une de mes autres fics PROMIS JURÉ CRACHÉ)._

_Encore un mot: Rewievs please (soyez indulgents envers votre esclave)!_

_EDIT: Voilà, j'ai corrigé cette histoire un chouïa. Bonne re-lecture.  
_


End file.
